


How To Distract Thanos

by Parkjiminnie98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, youtube comments idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkjiminnie98/pseuds/Parkjiminnie98
Summary: Idea from a YouTube video comment from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TncxoPkCcKITony: We need to distract Thanos, but howLoki: Grabs gutair out of nowhere and puts cowboy hat onPeter: rips off Spiderman suit to reveal skin tight black suit and pulls umbrella out of nowherePeter and Loki: Give us five minutes





	How To Distract Thanos

Idea from a YouTube video comment from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TncxoPkCcKI

* * *

Tony: We need to distract Thanos, but how?

Loki: *Grabs guitar out of nowhere and puts cowboy hat on*

Peter: *rips off Spider-man suit to reveal skin tight black suit and pulls umbrella out of nowhere*

Peter and Loki: Give us five minutes.

* * *

Firstly, Loki starts to sing Lovesick Blue (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TncxoPkCcKI>). Then, Peter starts to dance to Umbrella (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nNTklOKRA>). 

* * *

Thanos got so confused and distracted that Tony, Guardian of the Galaxy, rest of the Avengers, Bucky and Wanda took the chance to remove the gauntlet from Thanos

Since this incident, Tony changed his mind about Loki and make Loki an honorary member of avengers as he saved half the universe from Thanos' snap.

Tony as the secret Irondad, he teased Peter about the dance.

 

Shuri used the Kimoyo Beads to record down the whole thing and send a copy to all the people who were busy getting the gauntlet from Thanos.


End file.
